Mango
by Mademoiselle Nout
Summary: GW/HP, Femslash: GW/LL Ginny Weasley is a 7th year at Hogwarts. Cracking under the pressure of ever approaching NEWTs, she will not only seek solace in Harry Potter's arms. Who is the one 7th year free of stress? Luna Lovegood of course!


Ginny clicked her tongue impatiently as she browsed the shelves of the Hogwarts Library, looking for a book on Felix Felicis for Slughorn's latest essay. She shook her long mane of hair as she turned yet another corner and ran her fingers over the dusty volumes of the letter F. She had been on tenterhooks for the past few weeks with her NEWTs looming over her in an extremely menacing way and that five inch essay due in only two days didn't really help matters.

Apart from a few other tortured seventh years, she was nearly alone in the dusty library. The glittering of the candles and the scent of old books made her very drowsy until she finally found a small worn book dedicated to the potion. Ginny took it off the shelf, blew some dust off and flicked it open, while she absently scanned the table of contents, trying to ignore the blotches of what she hoped was ink that covered the page.

On the way back to her table Ginny walked into something solid and instinctively grabbed the nearest thing that could give support, in this case: an arm. She was relieved to recognize a girl from her year, namely by the radishes dangling from her ears.

"Hi, Ginny," she smiled, "is this a new trick you're trying?" she asked excited, her already large eyes growing wider.

"Er-, not really," Ginny hesitated as she got back to her feet. "I was just looking up something about Felix Felicis, you know, for Slughorn's essay," she added, holding up the battered book for Luna to see.

"Oh, right," Luna answered vaguely, looking around. "I haven't done it yet, I don't really find it interesting. I think the potion takes the excitement out of life. Knowing that everything is going to go all right seems rather dull to me."

Ginny blinked before nodding slowly. "I guess you can be right, but it did save my life two years ago," she added gravely. "Anyway, what happened to your hair, Luna, it's so short?" She asked to lighten the mood while she pointed out the blonde hair that came just below Luna's ears.

"Oh, someone cast a spell on it; probably thought they were being funny. I thought about spelling it back the way it was, but it's rather breezy in springtime." Ginny thought it looked rather nice, though she would never try it herself, she was too attached to her long hair. But it suited Luna and somehow made her look a bit more mature, a bit less "loony", come to think of it.

"How do you stay so relaxed Luna? I mean, I never get nervous about school work, but these NEWTs are really nasty."

"There are many ways to be relaxed," she said. "But the trick is to just not get worked up," the Ravenclaw replied wisely, while Ginny burst in the laughter before shushing Luna and pulling her around the corner as Madam Pince's short stout footsteps approached, no doubt to start ranting about the Library being a place for work and research, most certainly excluding laughter. Ginny pressed a finger on her own lips while she looked at Luna, not in the mood for Madam Pince's late-night lecture. They both smiled when they heard the librarian mutter to herself as she picked up the book on Felix Felicis, said something about "ingrates" and went back to her office at the back of the library.

It was then that Ginny realized she was still holding on to Luna's arm and she quickly let it go, noticing for the first time really how Luna was slightly taller than herself.

"You have something in your eye," Luna pointed out suddenly.

"What?"

"Right there." She pointed at Ginny's left eye. "There's an eyelash stuck, you should remove it, I've read about horrible things that can infect your eye, you wouldn't want that to happen," she said excitedly. "I'll get it for you," she added and bent over slightly to capture the red eyelash between her fingers as Ginny held hear breath, not wanting to be poked in the eye. "Make a wish." Luna smiled as she blew the eyelash away.

"Thanks," Ginny said finally. "I should really be getting back to my dorm though," she added, noticing how close Luna was still standing and how for some reason it felt really disturbing. "I'll see you in Potions tomorrow." She grabbed her books and broke into a run once outside the Library, her hurried steps echoing gloomily in the deserted hallways. She muttered "Flobberworm" to the Fat Lady, who seemed disgruntled of being disturbed at this hour, and gladly sank on the couch in front of the fire.

The Gryffindor common room was completely deserted, save for her Pygmy Puff Arnold who lay snoring under bits of crumpled up parchment. Ginny was panting slightly and kept telling herself it was only from running that her heart beat wildly, but it was much harder to ignore the familiar squirm in her stomach when she remembered hearing the slow steady beat of the Ravenclaw's heart, while hers had been on the verge of exploding. Although she didn't really understand why. Was she missing Harry? Was it because they had hidden from Madam Pince? Was it because she had feared losing an eye when Luna's fingers had been so close to her face? She growled in frustration, grabbed Arnold and marched up to her dorm where she gladly fell back on her bed. "I miss Harry," she concluded in a whisper after lying in the dark for a while.

***

When Ginny dropped herself in a seat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast she was greeted with a grand wave from Luna. The blonde got up, wearing strawberry earrings today, and nonchalantly walked over to the Gryffindor Table brandishing the Felix Felicis book from last night. "Thanks," Ginny said trough a mouthful of toast as she took the old book, accidentally brushing Luna's hand only to find a bit of marmalade clinging to it. Luna smiled warmly, winked and went back to her breakfast.

Why had she winked? She had never done that before, had she? Come to think of it Ginny realized that none of her friends had ever winked at her, save for Dean, but then again he had been her boyfriend for a while. Boyfriend. People only wink at others when they like them, when they think they're special. It was a friendly thing to do though, and thinking about it made her smile softly, because it's the tiniest gesture and yet it makes you feel so special.

Did Luna consider her such a good friend? Before she could take her thoughts to the next level she let out a small gasp as someone covered her eyes, murmuring _"Guess who?"_ Ginny grabbed the person's wrists, spun around and let out a surprised, "Harry! What are you doing here?"

"I had some things to discuss with the Headmistress." He gestured at McGonagall while he swung his legs over the bench, putting an arm around Ginny's shoulder. "I thought I would come and see you too." He grinned, a sparkle lingering in his green eyes. "I've missed you all year, you know."

"I know Harry," she said soothingly, "but in a few months I'll graduate and then we'll be able to spend more time together." At that she swung her long red hair back and batted her long lashes, giving him a sly grin.

"Hi Harry," came a cheery voice, breaking the charm between the reunited couple.

"Hi Luna. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I like your robes." Bemused Ginny properly looked at Harry and saw he was wearing a pair of splendid bottle-green robes. "I like green," she added as an afterthought. "I'll see you later Ginny," she said, smiling as the hint of another wink lingered between them.

"Come on," Ginny whispered suddenly as she dragged Harry out of the hall, pushed him in a classroom and wildly started kissing him as she pushed him up against the classroom door. Bemused at this sudden display of passion Harry willingly followed the pace Ginny was imposing. Ravenous, hungry, desperate. Soon enough Harry's fingers fumbled with the buttons of her blouse trying to gain access to her warm flesh. As he cupped a breast trough her black lace bra he caught a whiff of apples and vanilla emanating from her freckled skin. She gasped as he softly bit her neck while she tried to entangle a hand in his jet-black untidy hair, but it was too short and she fervently wished for it to be a bit longer. She moaned in frustration and grabbed his shoulders instead; she didn't feel like touching him, _she_ wanted to be touched, _she _needed it.

Completely oblivious, Harry Potter was only too happy to comply. But when Ginny first felt his erection pressed against her thigh and then heard the noise of a zipper being pulled down she pushed herself away, panting heavily and shaking her head. "I have a class," she said abruptly, quickly buttoning her blouse and running out of the classroom.

She rearranged her hair and her robes while she ran to Gryffindor tower to lock herself in the dorm, breathing heavily. She snatched up quill and ink and started scribbling on a piece of parchment. Apologizing to Harry, saying she'd been feeling very stressed out because of the NEWTs and proposing to meet up on the Hogsmeade Trip next weekend. She blatantly ignored the fact that deep down she started finding sex with him rather unattractive and even revolting, that she started finding him boring an plain.

Having sent off the letter she relaxed a bit and made it through another day of classes without thinking of the unfortunate event. When she got back from dinner Hedwig was waiting on her bedside table with Harry's reply. She hastily gave the snowy white owl a treat and quickly read the letter, relieved to see Harry wasn't holding a grudge and understood only too well about NEWT pressure.

***

It was warm that Saturday morning, suffocating and unpleasantly hot. The students looked forward to Hogsmeade, mountains of ice cream and cool drinks. While most people were already off trough the grounds, Ginny, however, was still standing indecisively next to her trunk. The hot suffocating summer air steadily came through the open window and she had no idea what to wear. She didn't want to dress too provocatively, the reminder of the last debacle with Harry still fresh in her mind. In the end she settled for a breezy skirt that stopped just above her knees, a pair of glittery tongs and a black top.

Harry was standing in the entrance hall, with his back to her as he was staring at the grounds through the open front doors. This time he had chosen to wear Muggle clothes: jeans and a green t-shirt. Green again, shame on an ex-Gryffindor. Excited, she rushed down the last steps and poked him in the ribs ever so softly.

Ginny squeezed his hand and they set off across the grounds, Ginny walking barefoot on the somewhat damp grass. They didn't talk much, she didn't really know what to say. Neither of them did. She dragged him towards an ice cream stand and for about fifteen minutes talking was comfortably impossible, because of the rate at which the ice melted. It left them with sticky fingers and nowhere to rub them off, making Ginny feel even more awkward.

"Ginny-" he started, but she held up her hand to stop him. She looked around, as if looking for someone and then dragged him inside a clothing shop. Not just any clothing shop, Harry noticed. Rack upon rack lay pajama's, tops and other undergarments. He eyed Ginny suspiciously and she grinned at him whilst dragging him further along.

"What do you think?" she asked innocently, holding up a pair of lace knickers and a bra to match it. "Green," she added slyly. Indeed black and green lace entwined into a flower-like design. She looked up at him expectantly, her brown eyes sparkling. "Shall I try them on?" Harry shrugged, wondering what she was aiming at. First she pushed him away and now she was shopping for underwear to please him? Without waiting for an answer she smiled at the curious witch who owned the shop and got into a stall while Harry awkwardly followed her and waited patiently.

The curtain wasn't quite closed and for a moment he thought of closing it but his hand halted in mid-air when he saw her take off her skirt and then her top. Bemused he moved slightly closer as his breathing accelerated quickly. Ginny's hand moved towards the clasp of her bra while she swept her long hair out of the way. The bra dropped to the floor and she tried on the green one, vaguely looking in the mirror to her left. Her breasts looked soft and ample trough the fabric and Harry had to close his eyes for just a second. She then pulled down her knickers and Harry swallowed heavily, trying to control his respiration and really failing miserably. She pulled the green and black ones up ever so slowly as if she knew he was watching her, brushing her hands along her thighs. She turned around to have a better look in the mirror and gasped as she saw that not two eyes, but four were curiously staring at her.

Startled at being discovered Harry quickly closed the curtain and softly cursed. He could have sworn she knew he was looking, but then again she seemed genuinely surprised. He moved a bit further away from the stall, looking at the deserted shop, and bumped into Luna at the counter. He smiled at her first, but quickly flushed as he saw the lacy red and black items she was purchasing. Naturally she didn't mind and even asked his opinion on them. Luckily for him, Ginny came towards the counter also looking slightly flushed as she avoided Luna's gaze while she clutched the lingerie she had tried on.

Harry and Ginny left the shop quietly, both equally aroused but confused, Ginny happily clutching the package with her purchases. She couldn't wait to try them on in her dorm and admire them more freely. For one or other reason she felt gorgeous in them and she wasn't the only one to think so. She grinned as she unconsciously let go of Harry's hand.

***

It was once again a suffocating, hot day and most students could be found in the cool hallways or just inches away from the lake, cooling their toes and pulling them back when the Giant Squid came too close. Ginny however was back in the library for yet another essay to finish. She had taken off her robe and slightly unbuttoned her blouse to the point it could still be perceived as descent. While she browsed the many corridors and shelves she tied her hair back in a ponytail, giving her a more breezy feeling. She turned yet another corner and bumped into Luna who was holding a book on Werewolves, the exact same one Ginny had been looking for.

Ginny eyed the book while Luna shrugged and handed it to the redhead. Ginny looked up in surprise and took the book to scan the table of contents. The heat in between those rows of books was starting to become unbearable and Ginny leaned against the shelves while she wiped her forehead. At that point Luna came closer and rolled up Ginny's sleeves the way she wore them. "Luna-" But Luna pressed a finger to her lips, just as Ginny had done the other night and she rolled up Ginny's other sleeve. "Luna, I-" Ginny started saying with a shaky voice as Luna started unbuttoning the redhead's blouse, halting once in a while to press a finger on a freckle. Her hands brushed ever so slightly over the fabric of Ginny's bra and the stout Gryffindor moaned at the same time that she tried to back away from her friend. Realizing that it felt so incredibly wrong and Harry kept popping up in her mind, but she couldn't squall the need of knowing what would happen next, what was happening right then.

Luna smiled vaguely. "I like green." While she stared at Ginny's damp, sweaty skin and ran her hands across her flanks.

"I know," Ginny croaked as Luna's hands ran across her waist and down to her belly while she unconsciously slightly parted her legs. The surrealism of it all only seemed to make it more possible, forced it to make sense as Luna ran a finger across her cheek while gently cupping a breast. Ginny held on to the shelves when Luna's lips came closer and closer, but they seemed to take ages to get to their destination and finally Ginny wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed her passionately. It was nothing like kissing Harry though; it was unexpected, completely forbidden and therefore much better. She tasted mango on her lips and the sweet smell of the strawberry earrings made her pleasantly drowsy. Ginny ran her hands through sleek-blonde hair. Perfect length for entwining.

If both girls had trouble with the heat before, it only seemed to urge them on now. Sweaty skin touched, stroked, pinched. Ginny feverishly started unbuttoning Luna's blouse with trembling fingers and noted the red undergarments.

"Red, like your hair." They kissed again and Ginny finished by softly biting down on Luna's lower lip, which seemed to encourage the blonde to run her hands on Ginny's thighs. The soft upwards motion caused Ginny to throw her head back in a muttered moan and she swallowed heavily as the full impact of what was happening hit her and how Luna's hand kept getting closer to throbbing flesh. Fingers hooked and pulled down the green lace in search of their goal. One finger had the opportunity to run across curls and flesh before both young women separated and ran in opposite directions as they heard footsteps coming their way.

Madam Pince picked up the book on Werewolves and the other thing lying on the floor. To her utter disgust they were damp green knickers. "Slytherin," she muttered furiously before stalking off towards the Headmistress.

Ginny was running down the hallways, a rush of adrenaline coursing through her as she felt cold air and her skirt whipping against her naked skin. She came to an abrupt halt when she bumped into Harry and flushed furiously.

"Ginny what-?"

"Shush Harry," she whispered kissing him on the mouth passionately before dragging him into the classroom. Afterwards Harry seemed to remember Ginny's kisses used to be different, he didn't really know what had changed but decided to not worry about it and enjoy the ride, which every time seemed to become better.

Since that afternoon in the library and the many other afternoons something did change Ginny, something that meant a great deal to her and was her own secret. Which made her smile every time she encountered it. A smell, a scent, a fruit. Something completely erotic.

Mango.


End file.
